Slayers
by TragedyDawl
Summary: When Sasuke and Itachi entered an organization to kill off the bad guys, Sasuke wasn't planning on meeting an idiot and an annoying pink haired girl that likes to shoot herself in the head.
1. Chapter 1

So most of you guys already know this story but I wanted to redo it and repost it up. I have someone who is my beta for this story so I'm very excited to redo this story. I'm sorry to all my fans who have supported me and it's taken forever to do something. I am going through a rough time right now and this is the best I can do for you all. I am going to get a divorce from my husband and have moved to another state with my kid and moved back in with the parents. This is for you all for supporting me through a rough time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Beta: chihiroxhaku4eva who is the reason why I decided to redo this story :)

"Slayers"

The moon was full and the bright stars gave it company up high in the sky. The cool, crisp wind blew through the black hair of a demon, who deeply inhaled the cool breeze.

"This was a wonderful night for a hunt," The demon said as he grinned as big as the chestshire cat, while standing on top of a pile of dead vampires that were placed on top of a hill.

"Let's go," a pink haired stranger called out to the demon and began to walk down the hill, having the demon with the evil grin follow behind her.

S

Two demons were running through the empty alley, trying to escape from the two men with the evil red eyes. Eyes that held the same color as blood.

It seemed like the world didn't even notice the screams of two hookers who were completely devoured by the demons. The demons were finishing up their meal when they noticed something wrong with the air. One of the demons looked around and noticed a pair of crimson colored eyes staring from the distance. The demon tried to take a closer look of the eyes while the other demon kept on eating, not even noticing the other demon's movements then suddenly they heard a screeching sound. They both turn their heads to see another figure with the exact same colored eyes, only this time the figure was rushing towards them with a katana. They began to run like hell in one direction as the other pair of eyes joined the other and both began to chase after the demons.

The demons turned into an empty alley, hoping they had escaped from the red eyes. They had heard rumors from other demons that once you see the beings with the red eyes, you were as good as dead. No one knows where they come from, but rumor has it among the demons that they were humans. Not zombies. Not immortals. Only humans with a unique ability. None of the demons are sure what the abilites are because no one had ever come out alive from seeing those crimson eyes.

They kept running as fast as they could then realized they were running into a dead end. They looked around to search for another way to get out but they knew both of them were fucked when they saw the two males with the red eyes coming straight towards them. They didn't even have time to react when the one with the katana rushed up to the them, slicing their bodies in half. The male stood still and looked over at the older version of himself and smirked.

"Well Sasuke you could of let me have one of them to deal with," The other male growled out to his younger brother while he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Itachi," Sasuke said as he placed his katana behind his back and walked up to him, still having a smirk on his face.

"Well what should we do now?" Itachi asked as the two began to walk out of the alley.

"Let's go home," Sasuke stated.

"What? You don't feel like seeing what other monsters we can slaughter tonight? You are usually the one who wants to go on a killing rampage," Itachi rose an eyebrow at him.

"Not tonight, I have the feeling we should leave."

"Alright if you say so. This sure isn't like you at all though, little brother," Itachi told him and they decided to go to their apartment.

Sasuke and Itachi finally arrived to their apartment. They were just outside their door when Sasuke suddenly froze and stopped Itachi from putting his hand on the door knob.

"Someone's in there."

Sasuke whispered to his older brother and watched him nod his head. Sasuke then pulled out his Katana while Itachi slowly opened the door. Sasuke rushed into the apartment then stood there shock seeing a older looking male sitting on one of their chairs. Itachi followed him, wondering why his brother froze and stopped when he saw the male.

"What do you want?"

Itachi spat out as his eyes began to glow red, along with his younger brother. The older male stood up from the chair and looked at the two brothers.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I mean no harm," The male spoke.

"I will repeat my self, what the hell do you want?" Itachi snarled at the male.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am the leader of an organization called Slayers. Our job is to eliminate demons, vampires, you name it," Kakashi said.

"Sounds like a stupid name," Sasuke growled out.

"Shut up Sasuke! Okay then what does that have to do with us?" Itachi asked with his red eyes still blazing towards him.

"I have taken notice of you two for a while now and I must say, I am quite impressed with both of your abilities when it comes to killing the demons. I also used to know both of your parents,"

"How?" Sasuke demanded.

"They used to be in the organization too back when all of us were in high school together. I am deeply sorry for your parent's death. Orochimaru has taken many lives, unfortunately," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry we will get our revenge soon enough," Sasuke said.

"Oh yes, I bet you two are wondering where Orochimaru is right now."

"Do you know where he is?" Itachi asked him as his eyes went back to black and walked closer to the male.

"Unfortunately not at this time but you guys aren't the only ones looking for him. I would like you two to come with me and join our team. If you do, I will train you so you will become stronger, go to high school with the other members and live at our headquarters," Kakashi explained.

"If we join you, are you positive we will eventually meet Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I have encountered him many times and I know I haven't seen the last of him," Kakashi said.

"I'll go," Sasuke stated as he put down his Katana and his eyes returned to black. Itachi looked over at his brother and noticed his change of appearance.

"Okay, we will go with you. Just give us an hour to get ready and meet us at the front of the building," Itachi said which caused Kakashi to nod his head.

"Of course, I'm glad you guys have accepted my offer. I will be downstairs when you guys are ready," Kakashi said and walked passed the two Uchihas and walked out of the apartment.

An hour had passed and the Uchihas walked to the front of the building, met up with Kakashi, and got into his car. Along the way, Kakashi explained a few things to them, but most of the stuff he would wait to tell them about later.

The next day, they had finally arrived at the headquarters that they would be staying at. They got out of the car and gathered their things and walked with Kakashi up to the building.

"Welcome to your new home you guys. This has been the location of Slayers headquarters since me and your parents joined the organization. People who aren't aware of the organization just think of this as a school dorm for kids that don't live with their parents," Kakashi explained as they entered the building. When they entered, the first thing they saw was a flight of stairs. There was a small hallway to the right that led to a room and there was a huge space behind the stairs.

"Now let me give you a tour, there are eight other people living here other than ourselves that also have certain abilities and are part of Slayers."

Kakashi spoke as he began to walk down the hallway to the right which the Uchiha brothers followed. They found out that the hallway led them into a kitchen, where they saw a blond male sitting near the counter, eating a cup of ramen.

"Naruto, you should know by now that dinner is only in a few hours." Kakashi said as Naruto looked up from his ramen to look at the three males.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry now! Who are they?" Naruto asked as he got up from his stool and walked over to them.

"Naruto, these are our two new members I was telling everyone about," Kakashi explained.

"Oh yeah... I kinda forgot," Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Tch loser," Sasuke muttered under his breath but Naruto was able to hear his statement.

"What the hell did you just call me you emo freak!" Naruto yelled out.

'Emo freak?' Sasuke thought to himself as he glared at the blond.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled back

"Teme!"

"Now now you two that's enough. Sasuke and Itachi, this is Naruto. He is very energetic and loves ramen," Kakashi said.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled out with excitement.

'What a weirdo,'Sasuke thought.

"Anyways Naruto, you can have a chance to talk to them more at dinner, now lets go continue the tour. Oh and that entry way over there leads to the dining room where we all have dinner together," Kakashi said as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving Naruto behind with his ramen.

They walked back to the entrance to the buillding where they saw someone coming in the front door.

"Hello Kiba." Kakashi greeted the male.

"What's up Kakashi? Oh hey, you two must be the new members." Kiba said as he closed the front door.

"Yes I am Itachi and this is my younger brother, Sasuke." Itachi greeted the male.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Kiba." Kiba told the two brothers.

"Are you annoying like the blond?" Sasuke asked the male.

"Do you mean Naruto?" Kiba asked while looking at Sasuke then his eyes went to Kakashi.

"Yes, they met him in the kitchen. It was pretty interesting watching those two interact," Kakashi said.

"Haha well I surely hope not." Kiba began to laugh.

'Laughing is annoying,' Sasuke thought to himself then noticed that his older brother was laughing as well.

"Kiba is also a member of Slayers, if you ever have any questions and I'm not around to answer them, please ask Kiba before asking Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Oh, I think my brother and I will remember that," Itachi said while patting his little brother on the head, ignoring the hateful glare he was sending him.

"Well I would stay and chat, but the game is on and I can't miss it. See you guys at dinner." Kiba said as he began running up the stairs.

Kakashi then showed them the rest of the place including the underground part that is used for training purposes and where the weapons and anything Slayers related was located. He also told the Uchiha brothers that they would be staying on the fourth floor of the building. He also said that on each floor a few members live in the bedrooms.

They walked up the stairs until they reached the fourth floor, where Sasuke and Itachi's rooms were. The looked around the floor and noticed that there was a huge, flat screen t.v. in the middle of the room with two couches surrounding it. They walked closer to the tv and noticed that there were five doors around the floor.

"Well this is where you two will be staying at. The small hallway to your right takes you to two bedrooms, one on each side of the hallway while the doors around this room is the bathroom and two other bedrooms." Kakashi explained to the Uchiha brothers.

"Four bedrooms? Does anyone else live on this floor?"

Itachi asked the older male then his question was answered when they all heard a door clicking noise and turned their heads to the door that was the closest to the stairs. They watched as the door opened, first revealing a tall red headed male, who looked as the same age as Itachi.

Sasuke looked at him with a blank expression then turned his gaze at the person who was behind him. The person who was behind him was a female with pink hair and green eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her as she walked out of the room. She looked like she was about the same age as him but was about a litter shorter than him.

Sakura looked around and noticed two men she had never seen hanging around Kakashi and figured it was her new roommates. She first glanced at the younger looking male and noticed him staring directly into her eyes like he was trying to figure her out. She didn't know why, but when they made eye contact with each other, she could feel something about the male but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then, she drifted her eyes to the older male who looked almost exactly like the other male but she could tell that he was about a year older.

"Hi Kakashi!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked up to the males while the male who exited her bedroom stood behind her, with a look of boredom spread across his face.

"Well hello there Sakura. Hey there Sasori, how was school today?" asked Kakashi.

"Fine." Sasori spoke.

"It was good. School was boring as always." Sakura told the male then shifted her eyes once again at the other males.

"Sakura, these two men are going to be your roommates for now on. This is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke is the same age as you, so he will be in the same grade as you, while Itachi will be in the same grade as Sasori." Kakashi explained.

"Well hello there, my name is Sakura Haruno. The tall red head behind me is Sasori, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Sakura said with a smile on her face and extended her hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at her hand and turned his head to the side, with his hands still crossed in front of his chest. Sakura slightly frowned by his action but then Itachi took her instead and began to shake it.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Ms. Haruno. I apologize about my younger brother's attitude." Itachi said while looking at her while he could tell his brother was glaring at him once again.

"Oh it's quite alright, and please just call me Sakura." Sakura said.

"Sakura is going to be your other roommate, so I hope you three will get along." Kakashi said.

"Sasori, do you live here too?" Itachi rose an eyebrow at the redhead when he noticed Kakashi wasn't mentioning him.

"No...he just visits here a lot," Sakura told the older Uchiha.

"That's Sasori, Sakura's boyfriend," Kakashi said, causing Sakura to lightly blush and Sasori rolled his eyes at the male.

"Kakashi, I already introduced them to him. Were you not paying any attention?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes I was I just felt that I do a better job of introducing people," Kakashi explained to the pink haired girl.

"Let's go," Sasori told Sakura while beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Alright. Well I will be home before dinner so you don't have to worry about waiting up for me. Nice meeting you Itachi...Sasuke."

Sakura took one last look at the males and noticed that Sasuke wouldn't look at her. She tried not to care and followed Sasori down the stairs, leaving the three males behind.

"I have a question Kakashi, if Sasori doesn't live here, then who does the fourth room belong to?"

Itachi asked as he pointed to the room near the wall with the windows.

"Oh well I guess you can say that is an empty room. Before you guys decided to join our team and move in, Sakura was the only one that lived on this floor. I'll bet Sakura is feeling pretty excited about having someone staying on the same floor as her." Kakashi said.

"Can I have a floor to myself?" Sasuke finally spoke out which caught Kakashi and Itachi off guard.

"Sorry but no... you have to live on this floor, but don't worry, Sakura is a good kid and will be there if you guys ever need anything." Kakashi explained to them.

"She seems annoying."

Sasuke muttered underneath his breath.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said as he smacked his brother on the back of his head with his hand.

"Hn."

'It's true.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Ever since he saw her walking out of her room, there was something about her that made him feel something and he wasn't sure what it was and it pissed him off more than anything else at the moment. He could always blame her pink hair since pink was his least favorite color.

'How could someone in their right mind have pink hair?'

He couldn't help but keep thinking about it. He also hated the fact that it seems like she was the type of girl who always smiles and smiling is another thing that annoyed him.

"Alright well I'm going to go ahead and make dinner. One of the few things I ask for from everyone that lives under this roof is to all eat dinner together. Dinner is always ready at seven every night so be down in the dining room before then," Kakashi said as he began to talk down the stairs.

Itachi took his bag and began to walk to one of the bedrooms that was down the hallway when he noticed Sasuke walking behind him with his bag.

"So what do you think of the place so far little brother?" Itachi called out to his brother as he decided to take the bedroom on the right side of the hallway, leaving Sasuke the bedroom to the left.

"Hn," Was all that Sasuke responded as he opened up his door and walked into the room. He looked around to a plain white room with a queen size bed with black sheets

and covers. He walked over and placed his suitcase on the bed and took out his clothes and placed them in the creamy colored drawer that was across the room.

When he was done putting all of his belongings away and was done getting situated with his new room, he walked out to see Itachi sitting on one of the couches, watching a movie that was on. Sasuke strolled over and took a seat on the empty couch. Itachi looked over at his bored looking brother and smirked at him.

"You know I wish you could be a little bit nicer to everyone here, especially Sakura. We are going to be living here now so there is no use in making enemies here," Itachi pointed out while watching his younger brother cross his arms in front of him, keeping his gaze on the movie that was playing.

"This is stupid," Sasuke stated.

"I know what you are thinking. Why did we join with them when it could just be the two of us like it always has been. But remember, you were the one that told Kakashi that we would take him up on his offer, not me," Itachi said.

"Only because he mentioned that name," Sasuke said.

"I know."

"Slayers... what a pathetic name," Sasuke spat out.

"Well get used to it brother. Besides, I think this could be good for you. Working with other people besides myself. Here, I'll make you a deal, how about we stay here and take orders for Kakashi. If after a year we still haven't gotten closer to getting Orochimaru, then we will leave and continue our own journey. Deal?" Itachi asked and watched his brother closed his eyes for a minute, looking like he was thinking about his offer. Then he opened up his eyes to look at his brother.

"Deal," Sasuke said, then glanced back at the movie.

It was now seven and Sasuke and Itachi walked down the stairs and finally reached the first floor. They walked into the dining room to see that everyone had already taken a seat. Sasuke looked around and noticed that the pink haired girl hadn't shown up yet. He didn't let it try and bother him since it wasn't like he cared for the girl anyway.

"I hope we aren't too late." Itachi said.

"Not at all. You both are just right on time so please take a seat wherever you like," Kakashi said as he was right behind the males and walked past them to sit down at the head of the table. Itachi walked over and took a seat beside Sai while Sasuke sat on the other side of him and was sitting next to Temari.

Then everyone heard the front door open and close and Sakura ran her way into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Sakura said with a smile still on her face as she walked over and took a seat beside Shikamaru and Naruto. She also had taken the seat that was directly across from the younger Uchiha. As she was sitting down on the chair, she looked in front of her to see Sasuke's onyx colored eyes starting right into hers and she smiled back and looked away. She heard the male in front of his growl quietly but she knew she had heard it coming from him.

"Sasuke! Behave."

Sakura could hear Itachi whispered harshly towards his younger brother and looked back up again to see Sasuke still staring at her. She couldn't help but wonder what the male was thinking about. It wasn't like he was glaring at her with hate or concern, it was an emotionless expression that she couldn't quite figure out.

"That's okay Sakura!"

Sakura turned her gaze away from the Uchiha once again and turned to look up at a smiling Naruto. He was one of her close friends and was always got her back.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura smiled at the blond then began to serve herself the food that was on the table.

Kakashi then stood up from his seat and caught the attention of everyone around the table.

"Alright everyone, as you all may know, we now have two new members to our organization that I wanted you all to meet. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is in the same grade as everyone else while Itachi is in a grade higher. I want you two to meet everyone. There is Hinata."

"Hello, nice to meet you two" Hinata said.

"You have already met Naruto."

"Believe it!"

"You have also met Sakura."

Sakura didn't say anything but smiled at the two Uchiha's and noticed Sasuke's gaze was still on her face but she brushed it off and went back to eating.

"Shikamaru."

"Yo."

"Neji."

"Hn."

"Temari."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Sai."

"Hello," Sai said with a fake smile on his face which the two Uchiha brothers took noticed of his facial expression.

"And you already met Kiba earlier too."

"Sup."

"Alright. Now the Uchiha brothers will begin school tomorrow so I want you guys to help them out of they need anything," Kakashi told everyone.

"Oh, one thing you guys should know. During school we all don't hang out with each other so people won't get suspicious of us," Shikamaru stated as he was playing with his food with the fork in his hand.

"So if you can, try become friends with people outside of here but if you can't you can always hang out with at least one of us." Temari said.

"Aren't you guys afraid that if you become friends with people that aren't aware of this orgainization they will find out?" Itachi asked.

"No, we are pretty lip tight of what we are and if someone is over and we have a situation that arise, Kakashi always kicks them out since it is his building and they all understand," Sakura told the older Uchiha.

"So even Sasori doesn't know about it," Itachi stated and watched the pink haired girl nod her head in agreement.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty smoothly and Sasuke and Itachi got to know more about their new teammates. It was getting late and everyone went back to their rooms while Sasuke and Itachi followed Sakura up to their floor.

"Well I am getting my exercise by walking up all of these stairs," Itachi said as they were walking up the flight of stairs.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Sakura said.

"So did you two enjoy dinner?" Sakura asked the two boys.

"Yes it was very good," Itachi said while Sasuke remained quiet.

"Did you like your dinner Sasuke?" Sakura asked, then she regretted it, thinking he was going to ignore her.

"Hn," was all that he responded.

"Well I will take that as a yes then," Sakura said with a smile on her face as Sasuke remained silent but a small smirk was starting to tug at his lips.

They reached up to the floor that their rooms were located in and Sakura stood by her door while watching Sasuke and Itachi start walking over to their rooms.

"I hope you guys get plenty of rest for you first day of school tomorrow," Sakura called out to the boys. Itachi turned around and gave her a smile then opened up his door and walked into his room while Sasuke didn't even bother looking back and opened his door and was about to walk in when he noticed Sakura was still standing by her door, watching him.

"Night," Sasuke told her and went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Sakura was a little shocked at the fact that Sasuke had finally said a word to her. As a matter of fact, when she thought about it, it was the first time she had ever heard the Uchiha speak. She couldn't help but get goosebumps when she heard his voice. It was a voice Sakura couldn't help but admire. She stood there for a minute longer, thinking to herself before shaking her head, getting rid of her thoughts of him and going into her room.

"Good night...Sasuke," Sakura said softly to herself then she changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed after turning off her lights. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but have Sasuke's voice play back in her head. She let out a deep sigh and turned her body to try and get comfortable in her queen sized bed.

"I hope I can get at least a little bit of sleep tonight," she whispered to herself.


	2. Mission

**Hi everyone thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope you all are enjoying this and Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Beta reader: chihiroxhaku4eva because she is very awesome**

Chapter 2

"Mission"

Sakura carefully placed the egg on to the plate, not realizing that one of her fellow members of Slayers was standing behind her, observing her actions. Sakura smiled to herself, impressed that she made a simple dish look so pretty. She turned around and gasped when she realized that she wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"Shikamaru...you scared me," Sakura was caught off guard.

"Why are you fixing more food since you already ate? Don't tell me you're..." Sakura smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"No worries dude, since today is the day that Sasuke and Itachi start school, I figured I would make them a good breakfast," Sakura spoked.

"So what do you think of them so far? Kakashi told me that he was planning on having them put in Team Seven's group," Shikamaru said.

"Itachi will be good, he's smart and I can tell he is very wise, but Sasuke..."Sakura trailed off then sighed.

"I don't know what to think about him. He's in a lot of pain, I know that much, but he's so...so..."

"Emo?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, causing Sakura to giggle and punched the male in the arm.

"Hush," Sakura looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall and her eyes widen.

"Oh snap. I better hurry and get their food upstairs before they wake up," Sakura gathered up the food and two plates.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Shikamaru waved then watched his friend walk out of the kitchen.

'Uchihas...I hope they don't screw us over.'

**S**

Itachi walked out of his bedroom after waking up, and since he hadn't gotten his school uniform yet, he just put on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and walked into the living room area on the floor and was greeted by Sakura, who was putting food on the small table that was surrounded by the two couches. Itachi was now thankful that he decided to put on some clothes rather than walking around in his boxers like he used to do. He will have to get used to living with people other than his younger brother.

"Oh, good morning Itachi! I hope I didn't wake you up while I was bringing up some breakfast for you and Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile on her face as she placed the silverware next to the two trays. Itachi looked at the girl and noticed that she had bags underneath her eyes like she didn't get any sleep the night before, but he figured he shouldn't ask about it. Itachi then looked down at the food that was prepared and couldn't help but think about how delicious all of it looked.

"No, I woke up on my own time. I usually wake up early in the mornings so I can get some training done so I'm used to it. I also figured that I should wake up extra early this morning since it's the first day of school for Sasuke and me," Itachi explained to the girl as he walked over to the couch and took a seat while Sakura stood by his side behind the couch.

"Did Kakashi fix all of this, Sakura?" Itachi asked as he turned around to look at Sakura's response and she shook her head.

"No, I figured I would cook you two breakfast since we are going to be roommates now so I wanted to do something for you guys especially since it will be both of you guys first day of school and you can't learn with an empty stomach." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

'That girl is always smiling.' Itachi thought to himself while looking up at her.

"Well thank you very much, Sakura. I greatly appreciate it," Itachi smiled back at the girl.

"You're welcome! I hope you enjoy it," Sakura said as she watched Itachi turn back around and pick up his plate and began to eat.

"This is pretty good. I'm sure my little brother will enjoy it as well," Itachi said as he began to eat some more.

"Oh, where is he by the way, I don't want his food to get cold." Sakura said with a concerned look on her face.

"He is probably still asleep. Why don't you go knock on his door and wake him up? He needs to get up anyway," Itachi said as he continued to eat his food.

"Oh, well shouldn't you wake him up instead? I mean he is your brother and all and I don't want him to get mad at me for waking him up."

"Nonsense, I'm sure he would love to have a pretty girl like yourself to help him get out of bed. He needs to wake up anyway if he wants to start school today," Itachi said while winking at her, causing her to blush and she decided to do what Itachi told her to do and she began to walk away to go up to Sasuke's door.

"Fine," Sakura said as she began to knock on the younger Uchiha's door. She knocked on the door a few times then she finally heard some noise on the other side. Then, suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Sasuke in only his black boxers. Sakura froze in her spot, not expecting to him to answer the door half naked and the sight in front of her caused her to blush once again.

"What," Sasuke spat at the pink haired girl who was still too busy gazing at him to realize that he was talking to her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked him as she snapped out of her daze.

"What do you want?" Sasuke coldly asked her as he crossed his arms and looked impatient.

"W-well I'm sorry to wake you Sasuke, but you see I made you and Itachi breakfast and I-"

"Not hungry," Sasuke slammed the door in her face before she had the chance to finish her sentence. Sakura stood in front of the door a minute longer then let out a disappointing sigh and began to walk back to where Itachi was still eating. She went over and took a seat on the other couch, which happened to be where she had placed Sasuke's food.

"Don't worry about him. He usually isn't a morning person anyway so you shouldn't let him bother you," Itachi said.

"Yeah but if he stays in his room any longer, his food is going to get pretty cold," Sakura said as she looked down at his food.

"Well, to tell you the truth Sakura, Sasuke and I don't ever eat breakfast so this is all pretty new to us." Itachi explained.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. If I had known that, I wouldn't had made you guys breakfast," Sakura said with a frown on her face which Itachi noticed.

"It's okay Sakura! It was very delicious. We just never have the chance to eat in the morning time since we'd rather spend the time training, that's all. It is pretty nice for a change to eat a meal after you wake up. Don't worry about it," Itachi said while trying to make her feel better.

"It's fine, I guess since Sasuke isn't going to come out, Sasori could just eat it when he comes over." Sakura said.

"Oh, so your boyfriend is coming by this morning?" Itachi asked.

"No I have my own car so most of the time I meet him up at school, but he loves my cooking so I can call him to see if he wants to sto-"

Sakura was interrupted when they both heard a door open and closed and Sasuke walking up to the two.

"Good morning brother," Itachi said to Sasuke while the younger ignored him and took a seat next to Sakura and picked up his plate and began eating the food that she had prepared.

"Hey Sasuke? I'm sorry if I woke you up earlier. I figured you would like some breakfast but then Itachi said that you guys don't eat in the mornings."

Sakura tried to make conversation with the younger Uchiha but he ignored her just like he had done with his older brother. She looked away and figured she would give him a minute before trying to talk to him again.

"Do you like your food Sasuke?" Sakura turned her head to ask the black haired male who had continued to eat the breakfast. Sasuke heard her asking him a question and paused for a moment.

"The eggs have tomatoes in them...don't they?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl while staring down at his eggs, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I hope that is okay with you guys." Sakura said as she watched the male continue to eat his eggs.

"Sasuke's favorite thing to eat is tomatoes."

Itachi explained to her while his answer gave her a smile knowing that the Uchiha brothers enjoyed their meal.

"So Sakura, how long have you been with the Slayers?" Itachi asked her since he was done with his food and wanted to learn more about their new roommate.

"Well I was about 14 years old. I have been on my own since I was 12 and I started high school and met Kakashi and he took me in. I was living on the streets before that," Sakura explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. Actually, Shikamaru and I were the first ones Kakashi took in, then, later on, more people decided to join," Sakura explained.

"What happened to your parents?" Itachi asked and noticed that she became slightly tense before answering her question.

"Um... well my mother was very sick and passed away and my father killed himself and I was an only child." Sakura said, causing Sasuke to stop eating again and look over at her.

'She's lying. There's more to it, I can sense it,'Sasuke thought to himself then continued to eat some more.

"I am very sorry to hear that. Our parent's were murdered by a man named Orochimaru and Kakashi said that if we join, we will finally meet and kill him," Itachi explained and Sakura took a glance at Sasuke and noticed he had tense up after hearing the man's name.

"Oh trust me, you will definitely meet him," Sakura said and then Sasuke jerked his head up in her direction.

"You have met Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked her and watched her nod her head.

"Yes I know a lot about Orochimaru, he is a very cruel man." Sakura said as she looked down on the floor.

"I'm going to kill him one day," Sasuke stated as he put down his plate and crossed his arms.

"Good luck with that. No one has had the chance to kill him off. You see, he has been around for a very long time because he has the ability to go from one body to the next and-"

"Hn. Don't worry Sakura, I'm going to kill him," Sasuke said as he turned his head to look at her. Sakura had also turned her head and couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Sasuke then looked away and glanced over at his brother.

"Thanks," Sakura spoke quietly, trying her hardest not to blush. She was enjoying herself this morning and wanted this moment to last, but she knew that everything eventually had to end and she stood up from her seat. Sasuke felt the couch shift and looked up to see Sakura walking towards her door.

"So where are you going Sakura?" Itachi called out which caused Sakura to turn around and smile at the older Uchiha.

"I need to go get ready for school, Kakashi should be coming up here in a few minutes to give you two your own uniform."

"Didn't you eat?" Sakura was slightly surprised that Sasuke had asked her a question about her well being and she looked over and smiled at him.

"I ate downstairs before I brought up both of your meals. So you guys can just relax until Kakashi comes up," Sakura said, walking into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Itachi glanced at her door then looked over at his younger brother, who he noticed was also staring at her door. Itachi couldn't help but start to chuckle, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"What," Sasuke spat out at his older brother.

"I know you heard me and Sakura talking while you were in your room." Itachi replied as he crossed his arms, watching his brother's expression.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he looked away.

Sasuke couldn't understand why all night long all he could think about was the annoying pink haired girl named Sakura. He didn't understand why he got angry when he overhead her telling Itachi that she was going to call Sasori and have him come over to eat the breakfast that she had made for him, not for her boyfriend, but for him. He knew one thing, he didn't like these feelings and would do anything to make them stop.

"I see you two are already up this morning."

The two Uchiha brothers turned around to see Kakashi walking up the stairs with their uniforms.

"Good morning Kakashi," Itachi greeted the older male.

"I hope you both slept okay. Here are your school uniforms. Sakura will be taking you to school today and tomorrow you both will have your own cars for transportation. Also, you both will receive cell phones in case of an emergency. I really should have you two not go to school today since I haven't told you guys much about ourselves but I think it would be best you start school right away," Kakashi said then heard his cell phone going off and decided to answer it.

"Yo...What?...Alright I will be there in a minute, call Naruto and Sai and have them come meet me in the office," Kakashi hung up the phone and looked up at the two Uchihas.

"Well something has come up and I will give you two a choice, you can either go to school today, or you can go on a mission," Kakashi said as he put down their uniforms on the table.

"Mission," Sasuke spat out.

"Well I guess we will take the mission. What's up?" Itachi asked the older male.

"Neji just called me saying there is some activity in the sector seven area. I will go into more detail in a few minutes when everyone is all together. Now, when Sakura is finished getting dressed, the three of you come meet me in my office, she knows where it is," Kakashi said then all of the sudden, vanished out of thin air.

"Did he just vanish?" Itachi asked his younger brother who looked like he could care less of what Kakashi just did.

A minute later, the door opened up and Sakura walked out of her room and greeted the two brothers.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard Kakashi talking, but I guess not since you two haven't moved since I left you." Sakura giggled at the two.

"He was here, we are going on a mission," Sasuke said as he got up from his seat and walked to his room to pick up his katana.

"It looks like someone is excited," Sakura said cheerfully as she watched the younger Uchiha roll his eyes.

"Whatever, lets go," Sasuke stated.

"Well before you go, Mr. Excited, you might want to get dressed, unless you want to fight in only your boxers."

Sakura and Itachi couldn't help but laugh while Sasuke growled at the two when he noticed he was still in his black boxers and went to his bedroom to get dressed.

**S**

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Itachi and Naruto all met up with Kakashi in his office and saw him sitting on his chair, reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi, did you call us?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yes, I have received some news that Kabuto was spotted out in the sector seven area. Sasuke and Itachi, if you two didn't know, Kabuto is one of Orochimaru's servants," Kakashi explained which shocked the Uchiha brothers.

'Did he just say...Orochimaru?'Sasuke thought to himself as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"So why isn't everyone else here?" Itachi asked.

"Well, whenever there is a mission or we need to check something out, we usually go out in groups. For example, me and Naruto are in a group together but sometimes Sai helps us out when there is a big mission like this one," Sakura explained to the Uchihas.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes, believe it!" Sai said.

"Sai, how many times have I told you not to copy me!" Naruto yelled out.

"Sorry, dickless," Sai responded with a fake smile on his face.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not dickless!" Naruto yelled out once again.

"Will you two shut up and let Kakashi finish talking?" Sakura yelled out at the two males, causing them to become silent.

'Great, we are going to fight one of Orochimaru's servants with an idiot, a freak, and an annoying girl,' Sasuke thought to himself as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Alright, now, here is the plan, Sasuke and Sakura will go to the east side of sector seven while Itachi, Naruto, and Sai will go to the west side," Kakashi explained.

"Now be careful everyone. Don't forget that sector seven is a dangerous place ruled by demons," Sakura told everyone.

"Alright, I think we can handle it," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Believe it!"

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Sai while Naruto was cracking his knuckles.

"I told you not to copy me! Why you little-"

"I would stay and chat but I've got a class to teach, good luck." Kakashi grinned then vanished out of the room.

'How does he do that?' Sasuke thought to himself, then followed everyone leaving the room, ignoring Naruto's bickering.

**S**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the east side of sector seven. Sasuke looked around as they got out of the vehicle and noticed that sector seven was a run down part of the city. It looked like no one had lived in the buildings in years and the atmosphere seemed deadly.

"Alright, lets go," Sakura said with a smile on her face and began to start running but tripped on a big rock and fell to the ground.

"Ouch," Sakura said.

"Pathetic," Sasuke spat out as he walked past her, not even going to try and help her up.

'Asshole, he could of helped me up. I did make him breakfast after all,' Sakura thought to herself as she got up from the ground and walked behind the younger Uchiha.

They continued to walk together when suddenly a knife was thrown in their direction.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled out as he pushed Sakura down to the ground, barely missing the knife attack. Sakura looked up to noticed that Sasuke's eyes had changed color.

"S-Sasuke, your eyes!"

Sakura was astonished by the way the male above her looked. Sasuke looked down at her then got off of her, once again not helping the girl up.

"You should be aware of your surroundings," Sasuke growled out as he glared at the girl while she was getting up from the ground. Sasuke couldn't believe that he had to be stuck with the weakest and most annoying girl he had ever met in his life.

"Well you should-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice was heard and both teens turned around to see a older male with silver hair in a pony tail walking towards them.

"Kabuto," Sakura whispered, but Sasuke heard him and snapped his head in her direction.

**S**

Meanwhile, Naruto, Itachi and Sai were walking around the other side of sector seven, trying to find Kabuto.

"So Itachi, do you have a special ability like everyone else here?" Naruto asked the older Uchiha.

"Hn. You bet I do. My brother and I have an ability called the sharingan where our eyes turn different colors. My power is that I can kill anything just by looking into their eyes and seeing their soul," Itachi explained.

"That sounds cool," Sai said.

"It is, but it is very draining for my eyes. So I try not to use it unless I need to. Other than that my brother and I have great speed and we can jump up to high places easily."

"Are you a half demon like Naruto here?" Sai asked. It surprised Itachi to hear that Naruto was a half demon.

"You're a half demon Naruto?" Itachi questioned the blond.

"Believe it! My mother was a human while my father was a fox demon. But don't worry, I'm not bad or anything. Actually not all demons are bad, well most of them are, but not all of them." Naruto explained. Suddenly, they began to hear some noises and they turned their heads to see three demons appear out of no where and charge towards them.

"Ahh!"

Sai charged towards one of the demons with two mini swords in his hands, while the other two dealt with Itachi and Naruto. The demon jumped up before Sai had a chance to attack and kicked him from behind, causing the male to fall to the ground. Sai quickly got up and rushed over again with super speed and cut the demon's head off before it even had the chance to register what had happened.

Naruto battled with the other demon and felt his demon presence rising within him. He gathered an energy ball and threw it at the second demon. He looked over to see how Itachi was doing after killing off the demon and noticed that his eyes had changed colors and were now a deep red.

Itachi grabbed the demon's neck when the demon tried to attack him and looked into his eyes. Sai and Naruto couldn't help but look and noticed that his eyes were moving and all of the sudden, the demon's body began to shake and Itachi let go of him and watched the now dead body fall to the ground.

"I thought you said that you only use that attack when you really need it?" Sai asked the older Uchiha.

"Heh, yeah I did say that, but I figured you two would want to see what I was capable of," Itachi smirked at the two but it soon vanished when he felt something oozing down his face.

"Itachi! Your eyes are bleeding!" Naruto yelled out as he ran up to him.

"I think I strained my eyes too much lately. If I keep them close for a while, it should help them recover," Itachi said as he took a seat on the ground.

"Okay, Sai you stay here with Itachi while I go find Sakura and the asshole," Naruto said.

"Right," Sai nodded his head as he watched Naruto start to run as fast as he could.

**S**

Sasori was currently walking down the hallways of school, looking for Sakura. However, she was no where to be found. He finally caught a glimpse of Shikamaru and rushed up to him before he made his way into his classroom.

"Shikamaru," Sasori spoke, getting the male's attention.

"Morning...Sakura's not feeling well so she's taking the day off," Shikamaru said then turned around and walked into his classroom, knowing the reason why the red head was talking to him.

Sasori had a blank expression on his face while he could feel his fists being tighten. He heard his cell phone going off and looked down.

**S**

"Good morning Sakura," Kabuto stared into her green eyes, but no reply was heard from her.

"I guess you are still half asleep. Well, it's nice to see you again Sakura, and who might this male be?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare!" Sasuke growled out and began to charge forward with his katana in his hand, ignoring Sakura's cries to stop.

"Sasuke stop! You don't know what he's capable of."

Kabuto disappeared out of thin air right before Sasuke was about to charge at him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke heard Sakura groan his name and turned around to notice that Kabuto had gotten a hold of Sakura, making her unable to get out of his grasp. Sasuke also noticed that Kabuto had taken out a pistol and was pointing it at Sakura's temple.

'Stupid girl keeps getting in my way,' Sasuke thought.

"Now, let's talk. That is unless you want to see this pretty girl's brains splattered everywhere," Kabuto smirked then squinted his eyes and noticed something unusal about the male.

"Your eyes look familiar...who are you?" Kabuto asked Sasuke. Sasuke put up his katana and moved closer to the two.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru murdered my family, leaving me and my older brother as the only Uchihas left." Sasuke growled out while Sakura remained silent.

"Oh yes I remember that day. I was there to help him out of course! Poor little old Mikoto begging her life before her precious throat was slit," Kabuto said while smirking at the Uchiha.

"Shut the fuck up! This ends now Kabuto! I will make you pay!" Sasuke screamed out.

Kabuto kept his deathly grip onto Sakura, causing her to wince in pain but was more scared when Sasuke took out his katana and looked like he was ready to attack.

"Sasuke, you can't fool me! I know you won't attack me while I have this girl in front of me, there is no way to touch me unless you want her to die along with me," Kabuto said with a grin on his face.

"Who says I care if she dies by my hands?" Sasuke growled out as he began to launch his katana towards the two.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out at the top of his lungs, running towards his teammate, watching him about to kill his other teammate. Right when Sasuke was about to plunge his sword into Sakura and Kabuto, Naruto pushed the Uchiha in the nick of time, causing the two to tumble to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing! I'm glad I left Itachi and Sai behind to catch up with you guys! Don't you care that you were about to hurt Sakura!" Naruto yelled out with fury as he punched Sasuke in the jaw, trying to knock him back to his senses.

"Why would I care what happens to her?" Sasuke snarled out. Before Naruto could respond, both men stopped their actions when they began to hear male laughter. They looked over to see that Kabuto still had a grip on Sakura, gun still aimed at her head.

"Well I guess since the younger Uchiha wants this pretty girl to die so badly, I shall grant him his wish," Kabuto smirked and without even giving Sasuke or Naruto a chance to make any movement, the silver haired male pulled the trigger. The gun made a loud bang. Sasuke saw Sakura's head being pushed to the side a little bit from the impact of the bullet as Kabuto began to laugh out loud again and looked down at the now dead girl's body, which he still had in his arms.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Kabuto. If you are going to shoot a girl, make sure she is dead next time," Sakura moved her head up to glare at him, making him freeze in his place.

"Isn't it a lovely night, my master?" A sinister voice was heard from behind Kabuto, leaving him scared shitless while Sasuke froze in shock with the scene that played out before him. He was now staring into the eyes of the figure who owned that voice.


	3. Regret

**Hi everyone thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope you all had a great weekend :) This is dedicated to you all.**

**Beta reader: chihiroxhaku4eva because she is amazing and took the time to look this over :)**

Chapter 3

"Regret"

"Kabuto what's wrong? You look like you have seen death," Sakura snickered as she pushed the frightened male away from her and ignored everyone else's glances.

"What the..." Kabuto was speechless.

"I'm surprised Orochimaru didn't tell you about Jiro...what a good henchman are you?" Sakura raised her right pink eyebrow at the male.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes of what was going on. He looked over at Sakura and she didn't look like she usually did. First Kabuto shoots Sakura in the head, then Sakura ended up not dying and instead a male by the name of Jiro shows up instead. Jiro looked like he was seven feet tall and was very skinny and pale. He was wearing a black trench coat with all black underneath. His long hair that was wrapped in a low pony tail in the back was the same color as Sasuke's and his eyes were an amber reddish color.

" W-what the fuck! I killed you! Why you little slut! What the fuck did you do?" Kabuto growled while backing away from the demon.

" How dare you call my master a slut! Master, can I finish this human off?"

Jiro turned his head to look over at Sakura, who was now standing there with her arms crossed, a bored expression on her face. Before she had a chance to answer, she heard a noise and looked up to see that Kabuto had started to shoot bullets in Jiro's direction. The same gun he tried to finish Sakura off with.

Kabuto watched as no matter how many bullets he was firing, it looked like they were hitting the creature he was aiming for, thus, creating a hole through it's body, then it would heal up immediately.

"The fucking hell! Why won't you die, mother fucker!" Kabuto screamed out as he continued to aim at Jiro until he had no more bullets left.

"Shit!" Kabuto looked down at his gun and realized he had no more ammo.

"Guess you are out of luck," Jiro said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I'd better run, I bet Orochimaru is waiting for me! See you guys soon," Kabuto said,vanishing out of thin air.

"S-Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked his friend as he stood up from the ground, leaving Sasuke who was still laying on the ground by himself. Sakura heard his voice and looked over and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Naruto, where are the others?" Sakura asked him.

"It's Itachi! His eyes are bleeding after using an attack, so Sai stayed behind to look after him while I came over here," Naruto explained.

"Naruto, you idiot. Why didn't you take Itachi back to headquarters and call me, letting me know what was up?" Sakura asked.

"Well... I didn't think of that..." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto! Take Itachi and Sai back to headquarters immediately, I will finish things up here," Sakura said.

"Alright," Naruto said then went over to Sasuke.

"Come on, get up," Naruto said to the male as he tried pulling him up, but it seemed like the younger Uchiha was caught up in a trance and wouldn't move.

"N-Naruto, what happened to Sakura?" Sasuke finally asked as he kept his daze on the demon who is also known as Jiro.

Sasuke could hear the things Naruto was telling him but he felt like that his body couldn't move on it's own. He didn't understand why he couldn't move. He didn't know if it was because of shock of the events that were taking place, or maybe it was fear of thinking about what Sakura really was.

" None of your fucking business! Fuck you man. I gotta run," Naruto spat out at the Uchiha and began to run in the direction where his car was located.

"S-Sakura! I'm so-" Sasuke began to speak to the pink haired girl but was interrupted.

"Pathetic," Sakura spat at the raven as she turned her head and he could see the smirk on her face and he realized that her eyes looked a little but different than usual. A little bit darker.

"Would you like for me to kill this human since I was not able to kill off the other one?" Jiro asked his owner while he stood beside her.

"No, he's just a weakling thinking he is going to kill orochimaru one day," Sakura called out then walked up to Sasuke and kneeled down beside him so she could whisper into his right ear.

"And you know what? You NEVER will," She whispered, then she leaned back and began to walk with Jiro in the direction where Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to get up on his own and follow them.

**S**

The ride back to headquarters was silent. Naruto drove in his car with Itachi and Sai while Sasuke rode with Sakura. Since Sasuke took awhile to get back to the car, by the time he arrived, Jiro was already gone. He didn't bother asking Sakura anything. He thought back to their first mission and how it was a complete failure. He couldn't help but think that it was all his fault that Kabuto vanished from the scene. He was so stupid and caught up in listening to Kabuto, which caused him to grow with fury, that he didn't even care about anything else but getting his revenge.

He really didn't want to kill Sakura off but he was so caught up in the moment and the feelings that he was feeling towards the pink haired girl were driving him insane. He still couldn't quite understand what was going on in his mind but he would try his best to keep the girl away from him. Well at least he tried his best to but when she called him pathetic, like he had told her not too long ago, he felt a twist of pain in his chest. He tried to block it off in his mind and kept telling himself it only hurt him because someone was calling him pathetic and weak, not because she was the one who said it to him.

They pulled up to the building where they stayed at and Sakura quickly got out of her car before she could give the younger Uchiha time to comment about what had happened earlier. Sasuke slowly got out of her car and walked towards the entrance and noticed that Sakura was still outside, talking to Naruto. As he got closer to the two, he could feel a deadly gaze in his direction. He looked around to see where it was coming from, then came across Naruto, who was staring right at him with his arms crossed. Sasuke stopped his movement and stared at the blond right back and when Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't talking anymore, she turned around to see the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you should go inside. Sai took Itachi to our infirmary to get his eyes checked out," Sakura told the male and turned around to face Naruto once again while the blond was still staring at him. Sasuke turned his gaze and continued to walk up the stairs to the front door and went into the building.

"Naruto, you shouldn't hate him you know."

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked over at the girl who spoke to him. "What do you mean I shouldn't hate him? He was going to kill Kabuto and take you down with that bastard if I hadn't stopped him! He doesn't give a fuck about anyone other than himself!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"I know that Naruto! I was fucking there, but you shouldn't hate him. I can tell he has a lot of hidden emotions inside of him," Sakura said.

"Sakura, you are way too nice to everyone," Naruto told her.

"I know," Sakura said with a fake smile on her face.

"I wish you would stop that."

"Stop what?" Sakura questioned her friend.

"Stop smiling when you are hurting inside. It's okay to cry sometimes when you are sad," Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"I refuse to cry," Sakura whispered to herself so that Naruto couldn't hear her response.

",Anyways Naruto, I need to do me a favor," Sakura said.

"What could that be?"

**S**

Sasuke found his way into the infirmary and was greeted by Hinata and his older brother.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked Hinata as he walked into the room.

"Well his eyes have, stopped bleeding which is a good sign, and he can now open them and see out of them without any pain. So he is all better now, from what I can tell." Hinata explained.

"Foolish little brother, did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger brother while Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever," Sasuke spat out.

"Hinata, could you give me and my brother a minute, I need to go over a few things with him," Itachi said.

"Oh, well doesn't he want to know what happened to your eyes and what caused it?" Hinata asked but Itachi shook his head.

"He already knows."

"Oh okay, if you need me I'll be around the building." Hinata said as she walked out of the room, leaving the two Uchiha's behind.

"So, brother, mind telling me what the fuck happened with you and Sakura?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow once again at his brother and noticed that this time, Sasuke couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I...I fucked up big time, causing us to fail our first mission." Sasuke said before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I heard from Naruto that you were about to take down Kabuto, along with Sakura. What the fuck were you thinking after all the nice things Sakura has done for us? Plus, we have only been here for about 24 hours now, and THIS is how you repay her? Trying to kill her? What do you think would have happened if Naruto hadn't come along? You would have killed an innocent person, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled out with fury towards his younger brother.

"I wasn't thinking, alright! Kabuto was saying stuff, like how he was there with Orochimaru killing our family, and how he killed our own mother! Wouldn't you want to kill him right then and there?" Sasuke called out.

"Yes, I would have but not if it involved hurting one of my teammates! I know you better than anyone else and I was hoping that you would have more common sense than the act you pulled earlier today!"

"Well, what's done is done...what do you think will happen?" Sasuke asked his brother with curiosity.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know that you aren't on Naruto and Sai's good side at the moment and probably not on Sakura's ether. I'm just hoping that you won't get kicked out of the organization, I kinda like it here so far and I don't want to leave so soon," Itachi said. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Itachi yelled and watched as Hinata entered the room.

"Sasuke, Kakashi just got home and would like to speak to you privately. Right now," Hinata said.

"Fine, but I have a question to ask you Itachi," Sasuke said before leaving the room. Hinata took the hint and walked out of the room, waiting for Sasuke on the other side.

"What is it, brother?" Itachi asked him.

"Did Naruto tell you what had happened after he got there, you know, when he stopped me from almost killing Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"All he said was he saved Sakura just in time and that Kabuto got away. Why, did something else happen?" Itachi asked while staring at his brother while he shook his head.

"Nothing...I'll see you later," Sasuke said, then walked out of the room, leaving Itachi behind.

'Sasuke...what am I going to do with you?' Itachi thought as he laid back down on the table and closed his eyes.

Sasuke went into Kakashi's office and walked in to see him sitting in his chair, reading his porn book. Kakashi looked up at the raven and put his book down and gestured him to take a seat, which he did.

"How are things going Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine, I guess." Sasuke responded.

"I see...well Sasuke the reason why I called you in here is because I was informed by Naruto about what happened on today's mission," Kakashi stated.

"I know. It was a complete failure and I almost killed Sakura."

"Well I'm glad to know that you are aware of what you did. Now Sakura has told me not to punish you or get you kicked out of the organization, and since she is an important member here, I am going to let this incident slide. Your only punishment will be that you will not get your own vehicle and you need to apologize to Sakura," Kakashi explained.

"I feel like I'm getting off the hook way to easily," Sasuke said.

"Like I said, Sakura is an important member here, and she also wants to forget what happened. No one else knows what happened at the mission except for the people that went on it today, so you might not want to mention it to the others," Kakashi said.

"It won't happen again," Sasuke said.

"Is there anything else you would like to say or ask?" Kakashi asked the male.

"Yeah...what is Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the teen.

"Well, today during the mission, Kabuto aimed a gun at Sakura's head and pulled the trigger. I saw him pull the trigger with my own eyes and I saw her head move from the impact. I heard the fucking gun shot! But then instead of Sakura dying from the bullet, a demon appeared out of nowhere and it seemed like Sakura wasn't effected by the gun shot," Sasuke explained.

"I see you have met Jiro," Kakashi stated as he watched Sasuke nod his head.

"Yeah and he called her like she was his master or something," Sasuke said.

"Well, you see Sasuke, Sakura has a demon living inside of her. She's not a half demon, she just has a demon living within herself and the only way she can call out Jiro is to...well...basically shoot herself in the head. The power is passed down on her mother's side of the family and she was born with the ability to control a demon, but the only way she could awaken him is to give something up," Kakashi explained.

"So that's why she wasn't effected by Kabuto's attack. But why is it that she has to shoot herself? Will Jiro come out if she stabs herself or something?" Sasuke asked and saw Kakashi shake his head.

"No, from what Sakura had told me, she was being robbed one day and the robber aimed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger, but instead of her dying, Jiro came out of no where and saved her. Jiro explained what she was and whenever she needed him just do the thing that had awaken him in the first place," Kakashi said.

"I see... do you know what she had to give up?" Sasuke asked another question.

"No," Kakashi said as he stood up from his chair.

"You should talk more like you are right now Sasuke, you could get to know everyone here a lot better." Kakashi told the male. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his comment and stood up from his chair.

"Whatever, do you need me for anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"One more thing, I would appreciate you being nicer to your fellow teammates, especially Naruto," Kakashi said then there was a knock on his door and told the person to come in. Naruto opened up the door and walked into his office.

" Well hello there Naruto, we were just talking about you." Kakashi greeted him.

" Yeah well I figured you two were about done talking and I wanted to hang out with old teme here," Naruto said with excitement.

"I'd rather go to hell then be hanging out with you," Sasuke spat out while glaring at him.

'Did he not just listen to my speech about being nicer to Naruto?' Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, you two, calm down. Now if there is nothing else that you would like to discuss, Sasuke, then you are free to go," Kakashi said.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he left the office with Naruto following behind him.

"Stop following me," Sasuke spat out as he continued to walk.

" Nope, I figured that since we are going to be teammates, we should get to know each other!" Naruto said.

"Go away."

"Hey! You should be glad that I don't kick your ass! Trust me, I wanted to kill you after the shit you pulled with Sakura, but I promised her I wouldn't beat your ass," Naruto yelled.

"Hn. You couldn't touch me even if you wanted to," Sasuke smirked at the male as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Whatever man, just wait until we go on our next mission, then I'll show you what I'm made of!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking upstairs, well, Sasuke was walking upstairs to reach his floor, while Naruto was being annoying and following him. Sasuke tried his best to ignore him while Naruto kept on blabbering about all the different kinds of ramen that he likes, which just so happened to be all kinds. Sasuke was then thankful when he saw that he was almost to his floor, hoping that either Itachi or Sakura would be in the living room area so that Naruto could talk to one of them while Sasuke was left alone in his room. All thoughts vanished from his mind for a second and stopped his footsteps when he began to hear a moan coming from his floor. Naruto also started to hear the noise and started to chuckle.

"Oh this is great." Naruto whispered as he pushed Sasuke forward up the stairs until they got to the floor and noticed the moans became louder.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Sakura's door was open and he dragged Sasuke over with him until they reached her doorway and spotted Sakura on top of Sasori who was lying on the bed with his hands up her skirt, letting the two teens see what color underwear she was wearing today. Naruto smirked at the scene and decide to ruin their moment while Sasuke stood there, when suddenly he started to get another pain in his chest but ignored it once more, figuring it was because Naruto was annoying him to no end.

" SA KU RA!" Naruto yelled out as loud as he could which startled the two teens on the bed and immediately looked up.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed out as she ran up to her door and slammed it in the two teens faces.

"Haha she hates it when I do that," Naruto chuckled to himself as he went over and took a seat on one of the couches while Sasuke decided to go sit on the other couch. A few seconds later, Sakura's door opened up revealing her and Sasori.

"Hey guys, what are you two up to?" Naruto asked the couple.

"Naruto, I'm so kicking your ass when I get back!" Sakura yelled, a smile still on her face, as the couple started to walk down the stairs.

"Wow. I guess she is still mad about the mission," Naruto stated in a serious tone of voice which caused Sasuke to glance over in his direction.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"They usually stay up here for a while longer after they are done with their buisness," Naruto explained.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he felt like a headache was coming on.

**S**

A few hours later, Naruto decided to take Sasuke out to the pub that was located next to the building. Sasuke hated the fact that Naruto would not leave him alone, but gave up after trying to get rid of him before dinner time. The two men walked into the pub and Sasuke looked around the area. It was rather small and only a few men were in there that he knew of until he looked over at the bar area and saw that Sakura was sitting alone, drinking some clear liquid out of her glass.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out, causing everyone in the pub to turn their heads to look at the blond before they went back to their business. Sakura smiled at the two guys as they walked over to her area. Naruto took a seat beside Sasuke while Sasuke decided to sit next to Sakura.

"What are you two doing down here? Both of you should be in bed. We all have school tomorrow," Sakura said before taking one last sip of her glass. The bartender walked over to her immediately.

"Want another one Sakura?" a female with purple hair asked her.

"Yes, please," Sakura responded.

"Not a problem," The bartender quickly made her drink and handed it to her.

"Thanks Anko," Sakura said before taking a drink.

"Not a problem. Now who is this guy? You are new," Anko stated.

"Yeah. Anko, this here is Sasuke Uchiha. He and his brother Itachi moved in yesterday, so you will be seeing a lot more of them," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha, I'm Anko and I own this pub," Anko said with a smile.

"Anko is also Kakashi's girlfriend," Sakura told the younger Uchiha. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Now, would you two boys like anything?" Anko asked.

"Not tonight, we have school in-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'll have what she's having," Sasuke pointed at Sakura's drink which caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," Anko said as she quickly made him his drink and handed it to him.

"There you go. Enjoy," Anko said before leaving to go help out another customer. Sasuke looked down at his drink and brought it up to taste it.

'Vodka,' Sasuke thought to himself as he put down his glass.

"You didn't have to get what I was drinking, Sasuke, they have other drinks here too," Sakura told him but he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I wanted to know what you were drinking," Sasuke responded before taking another sip.

"You could have just asked me," Sakura said quietly but loud enough for the Uchiha to hear her.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"So, teme, tomorrow will be your first day of school," Naruto said.

"Today was supposed to be my first day, idiot," Sasuke spat out.

"Shut up! I was trying to make conversation!" Naruto growled out.

"Will you two calm down! Naruto, you started it by calling Sasuke a teme, so be quiet," Sakura hissed at the males.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. The door opened up again and thay heard footsteps coming up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm surprised to see you two here so late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kakashi questioned the males as he took a seat on the other side of Sakura.

"It's okay, we won't be out late for too long," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"What about you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked the girl who he was sitting next to.

"I...don't get much sleep," Sakura answered truthfully as she looked down on her lap.

"Hn."

"Oh, hi sweetheart, coming to check up on your kids?" Anko joked at her boyfriend while handing him a beer.

"No, I just wanted to see your lovely face. That's all." Kakashi said, causing her to blush.

'They are just so cute together. I wish Sasori would actually treat me like his girlfriend for once, instead of a-'

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the Uchiha was talking to her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, what did you say?" Sakura asked the male then watched him get out of his seat and put some money on the table.

"I'll take you back to our rooms," Sasuke said as he started walking out of the bar without saying bye to anyone.

"Um...okay, I guess I will see you all tomorrow, goodnight!" Sakura said cheerfully as she ran out of the pub to try and catch up with him.

"What was that all about?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I guess Sasuke has finally decided to apologize to our little cherry blossom," Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

**S**

Sakura finally caught up with Sasuke when she kept yelling out his name until he finally stopped so she could catch up with him.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you want to leave the pub so fast? Kakashi had just gotten there," Sakura asked the male as they walked inside their home.

"You were the one who was saying that we need to be in bed now since we have school in the morning," Sasuke said as they began to walk up the long flight stairs.

"No, silly, I meant for you and Naruto to go to sleep soon. You shouldn't worry about me, I don't ever get much sleep," Sakura said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, catching her off guard.

"Because...hey wait a minute! Why do you care all of the sudden? This morning you didn't care if you almost killed me or not and now you are wondering why I don't get any sleep. You are so-"

"Sorry," Sasuke stated, but Sakura knew what he was sorry for. He was sorry for the way he acted toward her this morning.

"It's okay Sasuke. I guess you are wondering what had happened with me," Sakura said.

"Kakashi told me about Jiro earlier," Sasuke said.

"Oh...I see."

"Where is he now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he is inside of me now, whenever I don't need him he goes back into my body," Sakura explained to the Uchiha.

"Does he ever take over your body or watch what you're doing when he's inside?" Sasuke asked, which caused her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke harshly asked the girl.

"The question you just asked me sounded like something Naruto would ask. You have been hanging out with him way too long today, and to answer your question. no," Sakura said.

"Whatever...I tried to get away from him," Sasuke spat out with frustration as he remembered being bothered by Naruto during the day.

"Well next time that happens, call Hinata, his girlfriend, and she will take him out of your hands."

"Wait, that idiot has a girlfriend?"

"Yep. They just started dating like a month ago. You remember Hinata, she's the one who helped out Itachi earlier," Sakura explained as they finally reached their floor.

"Alright, well I hope you get some rest. Goodnight," Sakura said as she walked into her room.

"Night," Sasuke stated simply as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.


	4. School

**Don't own Naruto! Sorry for the late update**

Chapter 4

"School"

It was the next morning and the younger Uchiha was woken up by his alarm clock. He quickly turned it off and slowly got out of bed and remembered that he had his first day of school. He walked over and gathered his new school uniform and put it on before stepping out of his room.

When he got out of his room, he walked over to see Sakura was walking out of her room as well. He looked at her uniform and noticed that she was wearing a tie that she wasn't wearing the day before. It was a black tie with red clouds with a white outline around the clouds. He remembered seeing that pattern before but he began to hear her voice before thinking into it.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura told the younger Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he walked over and noticed that there wasn't any food on the coffee table like there was the day before.

"I guess you aren't as talkative as you were last night."

Sakura said as she slightly giggled but stopped when she noticed Sasuke still had the same blank face as before.

"I don't remember last night."

Sasuke lied but Sakura didn't realize it by the tone of his voice which made her heart break a little bit but she couldn't understand why.

"Oh I see."

Sakura said with disappointment but then the two teens heard a door open and they both turned around to see Itachi walking out of his room and towards the two.

"Good morning Itachi!" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too and good morning to you as well little brother." Itachi said in his school uniform.

Itachi scanned Sakura's outfit and noticed the tie that she wasn't wearing the day before.

'So that's what I thought. I remember hearing about her but I had to make-'

Itachi thought to himself then was interrupted when he heard another door open and Sasori was exiting Sakura's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Sasori, I didn't know that you were here?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the red head and he couldn't help but noticed he was also wearing the same kind of tie as Sakura.

"Yeah I came over this morning." Sasori said with a bored look on his face. His gaze looked at Sasuke and met his harden eyes.

"What's with the gay tie?" Sasuke demanded from the pink haired boyfriend.

"It's not gay Sasuke! It's-"

"None of you business little boy," Sasori glared at the younger Uchiha then turned his back at him and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasori stated as he began to walk down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you two in school. Bye guys!"

Sakura said with a smile on her face as she turned around and tried to catch up with her boyfriend.

"Oh Sasuke, we really need to work on your people skills." Itachi said while shaking his head at his younger brother.

"What? The two of them wearing matching ties is gay." Sasuke spat out while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'Someone here is jealous.' Itachi thought to himself.

"They aren't the only ones who wear that kind of tie." Itachi said as he began to leave the floor with Sasuke following behind him.

'I still think it's a gay tie.' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.

'I can't believe he doesn't remember when I used wear one.' Itach thought to himself.

When the Uchiha brothers went down to the kitchen area, they were greeted by Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey! Itachi! Teme!" Naruto yelled out while eating a bowl of ramen.

"Dobe," Sasuke spat out while he rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Hello you guys. So is there anything we need to know about school?" Itachi asked the guys.

"Here, I'll take you guys to school and explain on the way there." Neji told them.

"Thanks man, explaining things is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Where is everyone else?" Itachi asked.

"They already left for school, Kakashi wanted us to wait for you guys so we could give you a lift to school while giving you the details and Naruto is here because he's always the last one to leave." Neji said.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled at the raven haired male.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled in a low tone of voice.

"Fuck you!" Naruto spat out even louder than before.

"Both of you quit it!" Itachi yelled, causing them to stop arguing.

"Alright we better go."

Shikamaru said as they gathered their things and the Uchiha brothers followed them out the door, leaving Naruto alone with his ramen.

**S**

On the way to school, Neji explained that Kakashi is also one of the teachers at the school and was Sasuke's homeroom teacher while Itachi's homeroom teacher was Ms. Shizune. When they arrived at the school, everyone went their separate ways since none of them had the same first period class.

Itachi was walking into the school building, trying to find his first period classroom without any trouble. He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura and Sasori knew what they had in common. He wouldn't be surprised if they did since they were not allowed to talk about it unless they are at that one special place.

"Itachi, Is that you man?"

Itachi heard someone call out to him and decided to see who it was so he turned around and saw someone whom he knew very well walking up to him.

"Kisame... it's been awhile." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

**S**

Sasuke was walking around outside the building, looking at all the different people he didn't know when suddenly something pink grabbed his attention. He walked closer to see Sakura was standing in front of a few guys including her boyfriend. As he got closer to them he also noticed that all they people she was hanging out with had the same kind of tie as Sakura was wearing.

Sasori felt a presence and looked up to see Sasuke was standing there a few yards away from their circle, staring at Sakura's back. Sasori looked down at his girlfriend and nudge her arm with his elbow and she looked up to see what was wrong.

"What's up?"

Sakura asked the red headed male then he nodded his head towards Sasuke's direction so she turned her body around and was slightly surprised to see the younger Uchiha standing there by himself. She smiled at him then walked a few steps until she was standing right in front of him.

"Hi Sasuke, what's up?" Sakura asked the male who was only staring into her eyes.

"I need to go to Kakashi's class. It's my homeroom class." Sasuke stated out.

"Okay, that is also my homeroom class so I'll show you where it is." Sakura smiled at the male then turned around to her other male friends.

"I'll see you later guys. I'm heading out to class now."

Sakura waved to the guys and watched them wave back to her then turned around to face Sasuke again.

"Alright let's go!"

Sakura said with a smile on her face as the two teens began to walk towards the entrance of the building, neither of them said a word to each other. The two teens were almost at the front of Kakashi's door when Sakura decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine." Sasuke stated.

"Well I'm glad you-"

Sakura was then roughly pushed to the ground and Sasuke turned his head to see what had happened. He looked down at the floor and saw that Sakura was now on the ground, rubbing her back that was hit by the lockers then looked up to see a red headed girl with glasses was now hovering over him.

"Well hello there! You must be new here! My name is Karin. What is your name?" Karin asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke stated out to the female.

"Sasuke? That's a great name! Is your first class with Kakashi?" Karin asked since they were now right outside his door.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Great here, you can sit next to me."

Karin said as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled him inside the classroom, leaving Sakura who was still on the ground but before Sasuke was in the room, he glanced down at Sakura's face and she couldn't help but noticed his concern look towards her before being pulled into the room.

"Bitch."

Sakura muttered to herself then saw a hand that was in front of her face. She looked up to see Sasuke offering his hand to help her stand. She placed her hand on his and pulled herself up and brushed her outfit off from the dirt that was on the floor.

"Thanks Sasuke but I thought you already went inside the classroom?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn."

Sasuke responded and walked back to the room with Sakura following him. Sakura looked over and saw that Karin was already sitting at her desk with a pout on her face while other students were coming into the classroom.

"Here Sasuke, you can come sit next to me since Kakashi decided that he wanted you to sit next to me."

Sakura said with Sasuke being silent as they walked over to her desk and she took a seat while Sasuke took a seat beside her. She looked over at Karin once again and noticed that the female was now glaring in her direction and she looked away and wasn't bothered by it one bit.

'I guess she's mad that Sasuke didn't want to sit next to her.'

Sakura thought to herself and then the bell rang and everyone gathered to their seats and continued to talk to each other. Sasuke looked around and noticed that Kakashi was no where to be found. Sakura noticed the slight frown on his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke Kakashi is always late to his classes. He's the only teacher that has his office connected with his classroom so if you ever need something or if he needs you by contacting you through your cell phone, you can go to his office." Sakura informed him then the door opened up and Kakashi walked into his classroom.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late you see I wanted to get you all breakfast this morning but when I had to pay, I realized I didn't have enough money." Kakashi explained.

"Your lying!" Naruto yelled out at the teacher.

"All right all right anyways today class we have a new student. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be sitting next to Sakura Haruno for the rest of the year. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask him. Also Sasuke since you are not familiar to this school, I'm going to have someone to help you around school." Kakashi explained to the younger Uchiha.

"I'll be his tour guide!" Karin yelled out happily but was ignored by everyone in the classroom.

"Suigestu, do you think you can manage to help Sasuke out getting to know this school more?"

Kakashi called out one of the students and he stood up from his seat and looked over at the Uchiha.

"That's not a problem. It's nice to meet you Sasuke." Suigestu waved at him then sat back down on his seat.

"Alright well since we have a new student, we are going to celebrate by having a free period."

Kakashi said as he went over to his seat behind the desk and took out his book to read while everyone else began to speak.

"It looks like you have a new friend." Sakura said.

"Hn."

Sasuke responded. He honestly could care less about making friends at school. All he cared about was training not hanging out.

"Suigetsu is pretty nice. He hangs out with Karin, that girl with the glasses from earlier and Juugo but he isn't in this class."

Sakura told him more about his tour guide. For the rest of the period, Sakura talked to Sasuke more about the school and the teachers and students but to her disappointment, he didn't speak much back to her.

**S**

A few hours later, it was now lunch time and Sasuke walked with Suigetsu to the cafeteria and took a seat at one of the tables with Karin and Juugo already sitting there. Sasuke and Suigetsu also had their second period class together and Suigetsu didn't really mind the fact that Sasuke didn't talk much.

"Guys this is Sasuke, it's his first day today. Sasuke, this is Karin and Juugo." Suigetsu greeted everyone.

"Sasuke what a coincidence we are sitting together! It must be fate." Karin said to Sasuke but he was paying no attention to her.

"Shut up Karin." Juugo said.

Sasuke tuned out of their conversation and looked around the cafeteria and noticed everyone from slayers were all separated by people he recognized from his classes for far.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting with a blond hair girl with blue eyes while her hair was up in a high pony tail. Naruto was too busy eating a cup of ramen while Hinata and the other girl were talking.

Sasuke then looked over and found Sai hanging out with a weird looking guy wearing all green and was shouting out something about the youth of people. He never expected Sai to get along with someone like that.

Shikamaru was sitting with a chubby guy eating a bag of chips while Shikamaru seemed like he was fast asleep.

Neji was over at a table talking to a female with her brown hair wrapped up in two buns.

Kiba was with a male with sunglasses on. To Sasuke, it looked like Kiba and the guy were having an argument about what was better, dogs or bugs.

Temari was sitting with two males. One of them was playing with a puppet while the other one with red hair looked like he was about to kill someone at any minute.

Sasuke looked around some more and saw no sign of Sakura or his older brother. He glanced at the front door that led to out of the cafeteria and noticed a male with blonde hair coming into the room. Sasuke looked harder and realized he saw him earlier hanging out with Sakura.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, I should warn you about the gang akatsuki."

Juugo stated out which made Sasuke turned to him then turned his gaze back over and noticed more people were walking into the cafeteria with the same type of tie that Sakura wears. He then noticed Sasori and Sakura walking in together, Sakura smiling as usual while Sasori was talking to her.

"The akatsuki are very dangerous people. There is Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Sakura. Sasori and Sakura are dating while everyone else is just friends with each other."

"Yeah rumors have it they kill random people outside of school and they don't associate with anyone else in this school except for Sakura. Sakura is actually really nice to everyone but besides her you should stay away from them." Juugo warned Sasuke as he couldn't believe that Sakura was part of a gang.

"Yeah you should stay away from Sakura! She is nothing but a filthy slut!" Karin told the male who she instantly fell for.

"Shut up Karin! You are just jealous at the fact that she is dating the most popular guy in school and not you. Instead, you get to hang out with us." Juugo said.

"But what I am saying is true! Remember the time her and Sasori were caught having sex in Mr. Gai's classroom?" Karin pointed out.

"Yeah but she is still nice, unlike you."

Suigetsu said, causing Karin to pout for a minute then created a smile on her face.

"Yeah but now we have Sasuke with us! Isn't that right Sasuke? You will hang out with me oh I mean us right?"

Karin asked the Uchiha while scooting her chair up closer to him.

"Hn."

Sasuke replied while not paying any attention to the red head next to him. Then he noticed his older brother had came into the cafeteria with a taller looking male who was wearing the same tie as Sakura and was walking over to where the akatsuki were eating lunch at.

"Huh I guess he is new here, I wonder who he is." Suigetsu spoke while pointing at the older Uchiha.

"That's my older brother." Sasuke stated as he kept an eye on the people at the table.

'Why is my brother hanging out with them?' Sasuke continued to stare in the distance.

**S**

Itachi walked with Kisame over to the table where Kisame's other friends sat and realized Sakura was one of them. The two older males took a seat and Sakura looked up and smiled at the older Uchiha.

"Itachi! Looks like you have made a new friend." Sakura said.

"Yeah, me an Itachi go way back but I'm surprised to see that you know him." Kisame mentioned to the pink haired girl.

"They live together." Sasori said as he entered into the conversation.

"So Itachi, it looks like you are a cool person, want to join our little group?"

Hidan asked the older Uchiha. Itachi noticed Sakura was writing something down on a sheet of paper then folded it up and handed it over to him. Itachi raise an eyebrow at her then unfolded the piece of paper to see what she had written.

_Play along of what we are telling you. We have to act like you don't know us and want you to join our little gang at school._

Itachi read the note then crumbled it up to put back in his bag then smirked at the girl across from him.

'I guess they were aware of me after all.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Sure why not. I need to make friends anyway." Itachi replied to the group.

"So what do you guys do during school anyway?" Itachi asked again.

"We usually just hang out and meet up after school." Deidara told the older Uchiha.

"So Itachi, are you going to tell Sasuke about us?" Sakura asked him.

"I think he already knows."

Sasori pointed it out and Itachi looked over to his younger brother to see him staring at their direction but he wondered because his brother wasn't looking at him. It was like he was staring at someone else at the table. He looked away and continued to talk to the others.

"Don't worry, everyone at this school just thinks we are a dangerous gang, that's all." Kisame whispered into the Uchiha's ear and caused Itachi to nod his head.

"So who is Sasuke anyway?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother." Sakura told the male before taking a sip of her water.

"But hey after school, we should all get together."

Deidara said and everyone agreed as they continued to talk while eating.

**S**

Sasuke was now sitting in his next period class, being bored to death while his science teacher, Mr. Gai, kept on talking about the importance of youth.

"Now Sasuke," Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the teacher who was calling him.

"Do you think you could do a favor for me and go to Kakashi's class and ask him if he has my text book?" Gai asked out. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and got up from his seat.

'At least it gives me a break from this weirdo.'

Sasuke thought to himself as he walked out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when he happened to pass another one and turned his head because something had caught his eye. He stopped his movements and noticed that his pink haired roommate was leaning against a couple of lockers, crouching over slightly.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke called out and noticed her slowly turning her body to face the person who was calling her. She lifted up her head and her emerald eye clashed with onyx and her lips gave out a weak smile.

"Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sakura asked the male while watching his figure walking up to her.

"I have to get something from Kakashi's class. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the girl while she straightened herself up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey it's kinda funny since I'm my own way to Kakashi's class too."

"Sakura," A male voice was heard and Sasuke turned his head to see Shikamaru walking towards the two.

"Hey Shikamaru."

Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. Sasuke knew that she was lying about what was wrong with her. If anyone could walk by and just glance into her eyes, they could tell she was in some kind of pain.

"Sasuke, What are you doing out here?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke stated at the male.

"Well let's go! Kakashi is probably wondering what is taking us so long."

Sakura said and began to walk but stopped suddenly when her head began to hurt some more. She didn't want Sasuke to know what was wrong with her so she had to find a way to get rid of him.

"Sasuke, you should go on ahead and get what you needed from Kakashi before your teacher thinks your skipping class. I don't want you to get in trouble on your first day now."

Sakura said with a fake smile on her face, trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing in her head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but then turned his head and let out a sigh.

"Whatever." Sasuke stated as he began to walk away from the two teens. Sakura waited until she knew he was out of sight to exhale a heavy sigh while leaning against the lockers. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain but opened them back up when she felt Shikamaru's arm pressed up against her.

"So I guess he doesn't know about your headaches." Shikamaru told the pink haired girl as the two teens decided to take a seat then he let her head lay on his shoulder, helping the girl relax.

"No... I just feel like I shouldn't bother him with my problems." Sakura said with a slight frown on her face.

"Who cares what he thinks, he's just an ass anyway who doesn't care about anyone but himself." Shikamaru said.

"I know but I think if I spend more time with him, he might open up a little bit." Sakura said with a little smile spreading on her face that Shikamaru noticed.

"Well before you think about trying to solve other people's problems, you should start off solving your own. Your headaches caused by you know what, are such a drag." Shikamaru said causing Sakura to giggle.

"I know. Shall we go?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru helped Sakura get up from the floor that they were sitting on and walk their way to Kakashi's classroom.

**S**

Sasuke walked into Kakashi's classroom to see Kakashi doing the exact same thing as he was doing this morning, while the class was talking among themselves, he was sitting on his chair, reading his book.

'Pervert,' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked up to him. Kakashi noticed his presence and looked up.

"Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here to my wonderful class?" Kakashi asked.

"Gai needed me to come over here to see if you had his teacher text book. He said that you should have it."

Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice as he watched Kakashi bend down to one of his drawers and pulled out Gai's textbook and handed it to Sasuke.

"He really needs to stop betting on his textbook." Kakashi said as he let out a sigh. Then his door was open once again and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura and Shikamaru walking into the classroom.

'Took them long enough... I wonder what took them so long.' Sasuke thought to himself as he noticed that she was leaning against Shikamaru.

"Ah I'm glad you were able to find her." Kakashi said.

"What a drag."

Shikamaru mumbled as he let go of Sakura and walked back to his seat as Sakura walked pass Sasuke and Kakashi without looking at Sasuke and walked into his office and closed the door behind her. Sasuke couldn't help but noticed that she looked a little pale.

"She texted me earlier saying that she wasn't feeling so well so I told Shikamaru to go out to find her and bring her back so she could rest on the couch in my office."

Kakashi told Sasuke because he had the feeling he was wondering what was going on.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked him and saw him nod his head.

"She just needs to rest for a little while but you should go back to class."

Kakashi said as Sasuke gave him a soft glare then turned around and left his classroom.

'At least he cares.'

Sakura smiled to herself when she had overheard Sasuke and Kakashi's conversation in the other room as she closed her eyes and began to rest.


	5. Relax

Chapter 5

"Relax"

It was the end of the school day and Sasuke emerged from the doors and walked out by himself. He seemed to have a normal first day at school. He met some friends and found out about the people that Sakura and his older brother were hanging out with.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head around and rolled his eyes when he saw Karin coming towards his direction.

"What do you want Kathryn? Can't you see I'm busy walking?" Sasuke growled as he continued to walk.

"Silly my name is Karin not Kathryn but I'll forgive you this time. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house." Karin tried her best to catch up with the male.

"Fuck off." Sasuke started to walk faster and Karin was about to follow him when she tripped over on a small rock and landed on her ass.

"Ouch, that's okay Sasuke we can hang out some other time!" Karin yelled out which Sasuke just ignored the red head and kept walking until he found himself near the parking lot.

He stopped and looked around to see Sakura talking to Itachi and another male that he saw with his older brother at lunch earlier. He decided to go walk over there to see what they were talking about.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out as he walked over to the group and saw the three teens turn around to look over at him.

"Well hello little brother, how was your first day of school?" Itachi asked him.

"Fine," Sasuke stated in a monotone voice then shifted his eyes over at the pink haired girl who was also looking at him.

'She is acting like nothing happened at all. I guess her headache went away.' Sasuke thought to himself, remembering earlier that day she wasn't feeling all too well.

"Ah this must be the younger Uchiha." Kisame stated while Sasuke turned his head and glared at him.

"Yes this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Kisame. Itachi and Kisame are old friends. I guess it is a small world after all." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever. Let's go Itachi." Sasuke said, not caring who the other male was.

"You go on ahead Sasuke, I'm sure Neji and Shikamaru are waiting for you. I will meet you back at the house." Itachi said.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and noticed in the distance, he saw Sasori and a few other guys that he saw at lunch walking to their cars.

"I am going to hang out with Sakura and some other guys. Don't worry we will be fine." Itachi said.

"We should go." Kisame said as he began to walk off.

"I'll talk to you later brother." Itachi smirked at him then he went to follow his friend.

Sakura looked over at the two men that were walking away then shifted her eyes back to the younger Uchiha.

"Go find Shikamaru, I'm pretty sure he is waiting for you. We will see you back at home later." Sakura said then turned around and ran to meet up with the others, leaving Sasuke by himself.

'Home…'

Sasuke thought as he watched them go off and decided to go look for the people who took him to school. He kept on walking until he heard someone yell out his name and turned around to see Naruto running up to him.

"Hey man! What are you up to?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored the blond and continued to keep on walking.

"Wait you fucking emo!" Naruto yelled out which caused Sasuke to stop walking once again and turned his head and gave him a deadly glare with his crimson colored eyes.

"Fuck you loser." Sasuke spat out thinking that his eyes were going to scare the male, but he was dead wrong.

"Wow how did you do that to your eyes that is so cool! I remember seeing your eyes like that on the last mission but I was more concern over Sakura's well being and I forgot to ask!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"It's none of you business." Sasuke growled out. He was not in the mood to deal with the loser.

"Then don't do something that looks so cool then not explain yourself!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch," Sasuke responded.

"Okay okay anyways do you want to go get some ramen together?" Naruto asked as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"No." Sasuke simply stated without having to think about his decision.

"Oh come on! You need to turn your frown upside down." Naruto said as he grabbed one of Sasuke's arms and dragged him to his car, not hearing the Uchiha's antics as he saw Neji and Shikamaru waiting on them.

"I believe some people would call that kidnapping." Shikamaru said as he inhaled his cigarette while watching the two get into Naruto's car.

"Who cares... maybe the younger Uchiha will lighten up after hanging around Naruto." Neji said as he got into the car.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled out then put out his cigarette and got into the other side of the car.

**S**

The Akatsuki members were hanging out at the Akatsuki's headquarters after leaving the school grounds. Sakura and Itachi were sitting on the couch in the living room Kisame and Hidan were busy playing a video game while Sasori and Deidara were standing around.

"So Sakura, I was surprised to know that you knew who I was." Itachi told the pink haired girl.

"I am pretty aware of all of the members of Akatsuki." Sakura giggled at his comment.

"Interesting... the only members I have had the chance to meet before today was only Kisame and Pain." Itachi said.

"That's because there are ten members of Akatsuki that Pain had decided to join. Most of us had been living here while there were others in different areas. Where you were living before, the only other member that also lived in that area was Kisame then he had to move away." Sakura explained.

"I guess the others are out right now, probably doing some mission. I'm surprised Konan isn't even around." Hidan stated while staring at the tv.

"I joined Akatsuki about a year ago and Sasori here joined before Sakura and he started dating. He got special treatment from Pain because they were childhood friends, but after a few months they started dating." Deidara explained while Sasori remained silent but stared at Sakura when he noticed she was quiet as well.

"Does Kakashi know about this?" Itachi asked.

"He knows as much as the other kids at our school. All he knows is that I am in a gang with Sasori called the akatsuki but he is not aware of what we really are." Sakura said. She knew that Kakashi would not be okay with her if he found out that she was secretly in a terrorist group. They try not to get civilians involved but sometimes the media focuses their actions causing more bad than good.

"Can I ask you something Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How old were you when you became a member of Akatsuki?"

Itachi asked and looked at Sakura as she closed her eyes, looking like she had think for a minute before she opened her eyes once more and looked back at the older Uchiha. Sakura could see the seriousness in his eyes and she couldn't blame him.

"I was 12 years old when I was recruited." Sakura said.

"Hn, so you were found by Pain as well."

Itachi stated but was surprised to see that Sakura had shaken her head. He thought that Pain was the only one that let people join their organization. He still remembered that one fateful day that he met the man. He had met the male at his parent's funeral and wanted him to join the organization and Pain told him that he had a ton of information on Orochimaru that would help Itachi in his search to track down the killer.

"Actually Pain wasn't the one who found me... it was someone else." Sakura said and Itachi was about to ask her who but someone came into the room.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up to see Tobi standing by the doorway, motioning her to follow him.

"I'll be back." Sakura excused herself and followed the person with the mask out of the room.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked around.

"That's Tobi, he's also a member of Akatsuki. He usually doesn't come out that often except for meetings." Kisame replied. Itachi looked over at Sasori and noticed him staring out the window, watching Sakura and the male talking.

'I wonder what they are talking about.' Itachi thought to himself then heard the door open and closed. He looked up to see Sakura walking back into the room.

"Well boys we would love to stay and hang out some more but me and Itachi need to get going. I told Kakashi that I was going to make dinner tonight."

Sakura looked over at him and he nod his head and stood up from the couch.

"Do you need me to drop you guys off?" Sasori questioned the two as he walked over and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Sure." Sakura said and the three teens left. After Sasori drove over to their mansion, Itachi walked out of the car, leaving the couple some privacy. Sasori and Sakura were sitting in the front seats of his car.

"So what do you think of the Uchiha brothers? I'm glad that all the members of Akatsuki are finally in the same area." Sakura said as she stared off in the window.

"Itachi will be fine. I heard a lot of good things from Pain and Konan. Sasuke is a fucking loser though." Sasori slid his hands off the steering wheel then heard his phone going off and answered when he saw who was calling.

"Hey." Sasori answered while Sakura wondered who would be calling him since they had no missions tonight.

"Understood," Sasori hung up the phone and looked over at Sakura who was giving him a weird look.

"What?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked as her eyes kept looking at his phone.

"Nothing important." Sasori responded and her response was rolling her eyes.

"I should go," Sakura was about to get out of the car but Sasori moved over so he was on top of her body.

"I think someone is jealous." Sasori smirked as he placed a kiss on her cheek while his hand rested on top of her skirt.

"I should go but ah!" Sakura moaned when she felt a finger lightly touching her clit. Sasori had moved his hand towards her front area and slipped it underneath her skirt and panties.

"You know Kakashi will be coming home late anyway." Sasori whispered into her ear then started to leave trail of kisses down her body.

"Sasori I don't think this is a good idea." Sakura tried to get up but Sasori pinned her down and quickly took off her underwear and pulled her skirt up so he had full access of her body below.

"Your pussy thinks otherwise, look how wet you are." Sasori placed his hands under Sakura's butt and gently kissed her wet clit, making the girl moan. He switched from kissing to licking then to sucking.

"Sas- ohh." Sakura moaned even louder when Sasori pressed his tongue against her clit and moved it in circles, knowing that the move made her melt every single time. Sasori smirked when he felt her legs vibrate and shake as she came all into his mouth, licking her until her juices were completely gone. Sasori sat up and handed his girlfriend back her panties and she continued to pant.

"I want the rest later, you should go now." Sasori said as Sakura was silent but nodded her head before exiting out the car. His phone went off and looked down to see it was the same person that was calling before.

"I told you I'm on my way." Sasori answered then hung up his phone.

'Sakura, I'm a horrible boyfriend,' Sasori watched as his girlfriend walked over to the mansion before driving away.

**S**

Sasuke sighed while sitting at the ramen bar with Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

"So Sasuke, are you enjoying yourself here?" Neji asked before taking a sip of his water. Sasuke just ignored the male and was thinking a way to leave.

"Whatever." Neji mumbled.

"Sasuke's probably just tired after his first day at school so give him a break. Hey Sasuke want to know all the flavors of ramen they have here?" Naruto asked then started rambling about ramen while Sasuke ignored him. He looked beside him and noticed Shikamaru was quiet while smoking his cigarette.

"You are wondering about Sakura, aren't you?" Shikamaru finally spoke when he felt the Uchiha's gaze on him.

"Not really." Sasuke quickly replied.

"Oh yeah! Shikamaru and Sakura go way back. Back then it was just Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi and Anko right Neji?" Naruto asked Neji and he responded by nodding his head.

"You two have gone through a lot together. Didn't you two used to date or something? Before she started dating Sasori!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke felt a weird vibe inside of him.

"No." Shikamaru replied quietly while he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"But guys you should see Sasuke and Itachi in action, they are super cool when they fight." Naruto said with full of excitement.

A while later, the guys decided to go back to the mansion. When Sasuke walked into the building, he decided to go into the kitchen and get some water and headache medicine. After spending all that time with Naruto, he had gotten a bad headache. As he began to walk towards the kitchen, he began to hear two females talking one of them was a voice he knew.

"So have you asked Shikamaru to the dance yet?" The voice he recognized asked.

"Yeah that loser, it took an hour to convince him to go with me! The whole time he was saying how much of a drag it would be. I swear next time I'll go ask Gaara to go with me." The other voice said.

"Sounds just like him! You could have asked one of the Uchiha brothers."

"I could... but I can tell that the younger one has a thing for a certain pink haired girl." The girl said with a grin on her face, causing the pink haired girl to blush.

"You know nothing Temari, he fucking hates me." Sakura said as she took a sip out of her beer then looked down at the ground and sighed softly.

"Yeah but he will warm up. I wouldn't mind getting in bed with the both of them at the same time." Temari winked at her friend, causing Sakura to choke a little bit from her beer.

"That is gross Temari." Sakura glared at the girl.

"What about you? Don't you think the Uchiha brothers are hot?" Temari asked her when she looked up and noticed Sasuke had just walked into the kitchen.

"Well..." Sakura began to say and turned around to see Sasuke staring dead at her.

"Hey there Uchiha!"

Temari said with another grin on her face while Sakura turned back around and started to chug on her beer, being embarrassed that she almost got caught saying that the Uchiha brothers were hot.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he walked closer to the two females and Temari realized that he kept on staring at her friend.

"Well anyways, I'm going to go find Kiba and see what he is up to. I'll see you two at dinner." Temari gave Sakura a wink then walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl as she turned around to look at his emotionless expression.

"Yeah I'm fine... why wouldn't I be Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. She was surprised he would ask if she was okay.

"Because of what happened at school today."

"Well you see, due to me shooting myself in the head a lot, it causes me to get headaches and when I do get them, they hurt a lot." Sakura explained.

"Do you... feel anything when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Um.. when you... shoot yourself?" It was the most awkward question he had ever asked anyone.

"Not really... it's more like pressure on my head more than anything else. After a while the pressure builds up and causes me to have a headache."

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he leaned over at the counter and crossed his arms while the girl remained quiet and continued to cook.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well look at you! You are actually talking to me!" Sakura said with a smile, still a little shock that the younger Uchiha was asking questions.

"Whatever." Sasuke spat out and started to leave the room when Sakura took a grab of his wrist, preventing him to leave the area.

"Please... stay." Sakura pleaded with the male as he turned his head and looked down at his wrist.

"Let go." Sasuke growled out and she immediately let go and took a few steps back.

"Sorry." Sakura spoke out softly as she looked down at the ground.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he walked over and leaned back at the counter again which was right next to Sakura. He didn't know why but he felt more comfortable being in the kitchen with her than anyway where else in the mansion. Also it was a good place to hide from Naruto since no one would suspect him hanging out with Sakura.

"You are annoying." Sasuke stated the crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"And you are so emo!"

Sakura said and she couldn't help but giggle at her statement and to her surprise, Sasuke wasn't angry at her but instead there was a slight grin on his face.

"Hn."

"Anyways, I saw that you made some friends today at school." Sakura said, trying to make conversation.

"I guess, they told me a whole bunch of things. I also found out some things about you." Sasuke smirked once again at the pink haired girl when she looked his way and raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Really? Like what?" Sakura asked the younger Uchiha.

"Like that you were caught having sex on Mr. Gai's desk." Sasuke mentioned which caused Sakura to laugh.

"Yeah don't ever do that Sasuke. It wasn't that bad but me and Sasori had to hear a hour long lecture about how youthful people are these days and what was worse is he told Kakashi about it and then we had a lecture from him saying how proud he was and he loved the fact that we had done it on Gai's desk." Sakura told him.

"Kakashi... was cool with it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh. Yeah. If you haven't noticed he is a real big pervert. He even encouraged us to do it more often on Gai's desk. Do you ever wonder what book Kakashi is always reading in class?" Sakura asked the male.

"..." Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to know this information.

"Yeah it's a fucking porn book!" Sakura said as she began to laugh again while she noticed that Sasuke wasn't laughing but looked relaxed. The most relaxed she has seen him since he moved in.

"Hn,"

Sasuke responded as he was beginning to think that he could deal with someone like Sakura. But he also thought that after spending the afternoon with a person like Naruto, he could deal with anything. He heard some footsteps and looked up to see Shikamaru walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sakura smiled at the male.

"Sup." Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke and noticed his glaring at his direction.

"Did I interrupt something?" Shikamaru questioned then Sasuke remained silent and walked out of the room.

"Not at all, we were talking. I think he is opening up to me. He even wanted to know about my headaches" Sakura said with a smile on her face which shocked Shikamaru.

"You told him about your headaches? Naruto doesn't even know about your headaches. Everyone else just think you have migraines." Shikamaru commented.

"I know but I felt that he would understand, he's so focus on getting revenge from Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Are you going to tell…" Shikamaru looked around and made sure no one was around before he continued. "Sasuke that you have a history with him," Shikamaru whispered the last part.

"Kakashi and Anko told me I shouldn't tell anyone about my past with Orochimaru which I think its best since I don't remember it anyway." Sakura sighed.

"Good idea." Shikamaru stated then walked out of the kitchen and decided to go smoke another cigarette.


End file.
